Wartortle (Pokémon)
|} Wartortle (Japanese: カメール Kameil) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Wartortle is a bipedal, indigo Pokémon similar to a turtle. It has brown eyes, a dark blue streak on each cheek, and two sharp teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It has three clawed fingers and pointed toes. Pale blue fur covers its long ears and tail. A brown shell with a pale yellow underside encases its body. A thick, white rim separates the upper and lower halves of the shell. As Wartortle grows old, its tail fur will darken, and it may have algae growing on its shell. The shell may also carry scars from past battles. To maintain balance while swimming at high speeds, Wartortle moves its furry ears and tail. It can use the fur to store air for extended underwater diving. Its tail is a popular symbol of longevity, making it popular with the elderly. It hides in water when hunting and emerges to surprise its prey. In the past, was its signature move. The anime has shown that Wartortle can be found living in colonies on islands, but its preferred habitat seems to be . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Team Wartortle A group of Wartortle is part of a firefighting squad led by Captain Aidan. Team Wartortle works alongside Team Squirtle and Team Blastoise depending on which evolutionary form is best for the situation. Ash's Squirtle joined Team Wartortle to prove its strength in The Pokémon Water War. Team Wartortle later went up against the Squirtle Squad — this time with the opponents being led by Ash's Squirtle — in a firefighting competition in The Fire-ring Squad. May's Wartortle 's Squirtle was revealed to have evolved into a Wartortle in Staging a Heroes' Welcome!, where it was used in the Performance Stage of the Wallace Cup. Tierno's Wartortle 's Wartortle appeared in Good Friends, Great Training! after having evolved from Squirtle. It was revealed to have evolved into Blastoise by Tag Team Battle Inspiration!. Other Multiple Wartortle debuted in Beach Blank-Out Blastoise, where they and a group of were troubled by their leader, a , not waking up. A Wartortle appeared in Judgment Day, under the ownership of . It eventually evolved into a Blastoise in order to free itself and Jimmy's and from . Minor appearances A Wartortle appeared in the original Japanese version of The Ultimate Test. A Wartortle appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Wartortle appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. A Wartortle appeared in 's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. Multiple Wartortle appeared in The Power of One. Two Wartortle appeared in Flower Power as parts of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. A Wartortle appeared in Pokémon Double Trouble. A 's Wartortle appeared in Hook, Line, and Stinker, where it was used to aid him in the annual Seaking Catching Competition. A Trainer's Wartortle appeared in Dueling Heroes as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. A Wartortle appeared in a flashback in Hi Ho Silver... Away!, under the ownership of a crew. A Wartortle was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Wartortle was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Wartortle appeared in Disguise Da Limit, under the ownership of Stefano. It went up against May's Skitty during the Battle Stage of the Verdanturf Town Pokémon Contest, and was defeated with ease. A Trainer's Wartortle appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries . Its long furry tail is a symbol of its age and wisdom.}} |} |} In Pokémon Origins was about to send out Wartortle in File 2: Cubone, but the screen shifted to the Pokémon House instead. Wartortle evolved into sometime before fought Blue in the Pokémon League in File 4: Charizard. In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga has a sister who is a Wartortle. Her name is Kamena and she appears in The Five Sisters of Squirtle. In the Pokémon Adventures manga had a Wartortle nicknamed Blasty during her first appearance in Wartortle Wars, which evolved from the that she stole from . He has since evolved into , and became a mainstay in her team ever since. A Wartortle appeared as a Pokémon in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. The Battle Factory rented a Wartortle, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. The Battle Factory rented another Wartortle, which was also stolen by Guile Hideout in Lemme at 'Em, Lapras!. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Wartortle he caught after quite a bit of trouble in Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Wartortle appeared in Take me to the Dragon Palace!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga has a Wartortle which he received it as a Squirtle from his grandfather, Professor Oak. It later evolved into a Blastoise. Pokédex entries In the TCG In the TFG One Wartortle figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 56 and 65, Forever Level 6, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Vien Forest}} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode C & A)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Iceberg Zone}} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Arcane Area}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 3}} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 57 Blau Salon: Stage 411}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Aura Sphere|Fighting|Special|80|—|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Water Spout|Water|Special|150|100|5|*|'}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=008 |name2=Wartortle |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=009 |name3=Blastoise |type1-3=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Even though Wartortle's ears are depicted lighter than its face in the official Sugimori stock art and most of its game sprites, early promotional pictures portrayed its ears the same color as its face. Origin Its design appears to be a stylized . Its feathery tail is a reference to Japanese legends of the (蓑亀), a turtle which lived for 10,000 years and grew a tail made of seaweed. The use of its tail to store oxygen seems to be a reference to certain turtles that breathe through their cloaca, placed near the tail. Name origin Wartortle is a combination of war or warrior, , and turtle. Kameil may be a combination of 亀 kame (tortoise/turtle) and tail. It may also be a corruption of 噛める kameru (to be able to bite). In other languages or and |fr=Carabaffe|frmeaning=From and |es=Wartortle|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schillok|demeaning=From and |it=Wartortle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=어니부기 Eonibugi|komeaning=From or and |bg=Уортортъл Uortortŭl ''|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=卡美龜 ''Kāméihgwāi|zh_yuemeaning=Similar to the Mandarin name. The second character means beauty and the third means turtle |zh_cmn=卡咪龜 / 卡咪龟 Kǎmīguī|zh_cmnmeaning=Partial transliteration of the Japanese name. The last character means turtle |hi=वर्तोर्तल Wartortle|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Karvėžlys|ltmeaning=Translation of English name |ru=Вартортл Vartortl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Gary's Wartortle * Team Wartortle * May's Wartortle * Tierno's Wartortle * Blasty External links * |} de:Schillok es:Wartortle fr:Carabaffe it:Wartortle ja:カメール zh:卡咪龟